No Farewells
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: Grief reigns, goodbyes never said. Reunions never met, skies set apart. Families lost, memories faded away into dust. When you can't say goodbye, regret is the hardest thing to deal with. \Post DoTD, so LOTS of Spoilers. Read at your own risk./


Disclaimer: Spyro is the property of Vivendi Games, Sierra Entertainment, and ELB. I own this story, written in the chaos ridden shock of the finale.

Heart's Note: My Granpa was like a Father too me. He died in August of 2006, and I was still picking up the pieces when I heard about ANB. Having played the other Spyro games when I was little, I bought it. And just like before, I got attached to Spyro. Even more so to this one. You have to understand, I'm a girl who's entire family fell apart that year, and I had nowhere left to turn but to my video games. Then Eternal Night's ending came, and now...this. While everyone survived to the end, the fact that they never said goodbye...it struck a chord in me. I never said goodbye to my Granpa, and I'll always regret that.

* * *

Life as the Chronicler wasn't all that bad, Ignitus found out. He'd sent messages to his fellow Gaurdians, and they'd come around every so often, telling him things that he's writen into his books. Things about how the world is progressing in it's recovery, news on how they retook the Swamp Temple with ease under Terrador's lead, and news on many other things. But news on Spyro or Cynder was scarce as rain in Munitions Forge, and that tugged at Ignitus' heart. Spyro had been like a son to him, still was. He wished there had been more time to train him and Cynder, but it had been a split second desicion that he would do over hundreds of times. Spyro had tried to stop him, tried to come up with another option. But Ignitus knew there was no other option, no other way. And so, he gave his life to make sure that Spyro would survive.

To make sure his son would survive.

* * *

_"Ignitus?"_

_"There's something I'd like you to have, Spyro. Come with me, please." The lithe hatchling looked over at Cynder and Sparx, who both shrugged. Ignitus turned and walked into a small alcove, with Spyro following after him. They'd tested the limits of the chain binding them, this was as far as they'd get. But that was beyond the point, as Spyro soon found out as Ignitus pried open an ancient looking chest with his tail. Spyro's violet eyes widened as he peered at golden armor blazing with magic. He looked up at Ignitus._

_"You're giving this to me?" Ignitus nodded, a proud look in his eyes as he helped the young dragonling set the armor onto his scales._

_"I used these once, when I was your age. The Fairies from my homeland cast Magic on them, at my mother's request. I was somewhat rash back then, and she wanted to be sure I would be safe. Much like I wish to be sure you will be, as well." Spyro looked down, then looked back with a grateful smile on his face._

_"Thank you, Ignitus. But I don't deserve this. I failed you, and look what happened." He looked away as Ignitus leaned down to his level._

_"Young dragon, you never failed me. If anything, I failed you by not being at your side when you needed me. But the past is the past." Spyro took a deep breath, nodding up at his mentor as he settled into the armor._

_"You know, I can't think of you wearing this.." Ignitus chuckled deeply, smiling._

_"Like I said, Spyro, I only wore it once. I've been saving it for my child ever since." Spyro looked up with wide eyes as Ignitus drew him close with one wing, to keep what he was saying between the two of them._

_"Family doesn't end with blood, Spyro. I see you as my son, and that will never change." Spyro blinked, then swallowed heavily as he looked up at Ignitus with a mixture of happiness and relief in his eyes as he nodded._

_"I know it won't, Ignitus. Thank you."_

_

* * *

_Ignitus sighed, shaking himself from his reverie as he replaced the book on the shelf. It had been five years since that day, and he wondered if Spyro was alright. The book of the dead never filled out a page for either him or Cynder, but books could often be mistaken. That was a thought Ignitus didn't like to dwell on, and he shook his wings out to banish the thought. He suddenly looked up as the door into his chamber opened. Strange...he wasn't expecting any visitors today. Golden eyes widened as a little red hatchling charged in, crashing into his leg and blinking bright green eyes up at him. The two dragons stared at one another for a long moment, before a thin black dragon inched her way past the doors as they opened, shaking her head.

"Elora! You know better than to run off like that." The little one charged away, back to her mother as Ignitus and Cynder laid eyes on eachother for the first time in years. The dragoness smiled up at him, still shorter than he was.

"Hello, Ignitus." Ignitus smiled as Cynder nuzzled his neck, slender wings flaring around them both as another pair of footsteps sounded from the door. Hope filled Ignitus' eyes as a larger purple dragon stepped through the doorway, a giggling light blue hatchling in his mouth. The little one laughed, bright yellow eyes wide as he was set down. Spyro shook himself off, wings tense.

"I swear, those two have more energy than Sparx." Cynder stepped aside, and for the first time since the Belt of Fire, father and son met once again. Spyro stepped forward, then looked away.

"I'm sorry. We should have come sooner." Ignitus had to shove the lump in his throat down as he took a step forward.

"Don't apologize, Spyro. We're all still here, and that is what matters. Whats more," he looked down at the tiny hatchlings chasing eachother around thier mothers legs. "You saved us all that day. I daresay you deserved a rest for that." Ignitus smiled gently as Spyro swallowed, then nodded as he let Ignitus' larger wings fold around them both.

Perhaps they hadn't said goodbye that day. Perhaps greif had reigned in both thier hearts over the past five years. But they had reunited once again, and their skies were one once again. Family had been found, and memories were now stronger than stone.

This time, there was no need for a goodbye.

* * *

Heart's Note: Maybe someday they'll meet again. Until then...well, we've got plenty of new material for Fanfiction and AMV's. XD


End file.
